comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
DC: 2011-07-24 - Taken Under Wing
Hawkgirl seems comfortable in her halter top, pants, and...wings. She leads Mr. Unknown down the road. "Now...the shopping district. I'm much better at finding things from the air. What type of cloak would you like?" There's not really much Mr. Unknown can say here, as he eyes what's left of his cape. "How do I say... ? My english, it does not cover this, " He waves his hand up towards the cape, indicating a gun and bang-bang towards it, followed by a finger flying through the air and recoiling off the cape. "Bullet " "Kevlar weave." Hawkgirl then blinks, how did she know that? "Oh, darn. I'm going to have to go back to headquarters for that," Hawkgirl admits. "Can't buy that in a normal shop. The Justice Society headquarters is in New York City. My homebase is in St. Roch however, and we might have some in the war storage. Do you want it made for you, or just the material given to you?" She's absolutely serious. "In either case, I can at least get you something stylish, hi?" She shakes her head again, "Great, apparently I know Japanese." Her lips press into a thin line. Perhaps she had a past life there. "I... I do not know how to sew well enough to make one, Hawkgirl-san," Mr. Unknown says, as he finally remembers what she'd told him to call him. "You understood what I mean?" Now there's the ghost of a smile, as the young man becomes more confident in speaking. "I should keep practicing my English. My mentor says I should keep working at it." He hesitates, the nods. "Something stylish. It would be appropriate. Something dark. Not like the ... Battoman, just more ... mysterious?" Hawkgirl then smiles, "I'm not the greatest sewer either, but I have some contacts if I can't manage it. I'll see there is something wonderful made. Where can I contact you to drop it off? I'm not sure if you have much transportation outside of this city. I fear I don't know much about the local heroes here," she admits. "Just that Titans Tower is out in the bay." "Ah..." Now Mr. Unknown hesitates. He's really supposed to keep his identity secret for the sake of his mentor, but he's had little time to establish anything, and there's no way to maintain privacy with anything. "I do not know. You maintain secrecy, yes? How do you exchange anything? Superhero groups perhaps...? Do these Titans work with others?" Not that he's a complete amateur, but the whole demeanor Mr. Unknown seems to shift between confident to hesistant all too swiftly. What -is- going on in that boy's head? "Yes, and I have the Justice Society to help me out, as also a meeting point with other heroes. But it's all the way in New York City," like she said earlier. "The Titans is a similar group, I suppose you have not spoken with them before?" She smiles softly, "So an exchange student, how exciting! A number of their members are side-kicks to other heroes, some members or former members of the Justice League I believe. I do apologize, not all my memories are exactly my own in the purest sense, so my information is sometimes spotty," she confesses. "Still, I think you should speak with them if you are going to be working in this area. I can also bring you the cloak a neutral location." She mmms softly. "Oh! A pre-paid telephone. I mean, cell phone. That would be useful in a situation like this I believe." She sounds almost excited. "I'm not really used to a lot of outside superheroes I fear. The Justice Society has been much like my family over the years. I wish I could help out more," she admits in the end. "No, I have not," admits Mr. Unknown. "My mentor sent me here, so that I might attend college, and perhaps meet with a fellow countryman who might help me." Though he admits, he has no idea whether Bushido of the Titans is even still with the group, as what little he's been able to gleem didn't indicate anything, one way or another. At the suggestion of a cell phone, Mr. Unknown nods, offering a genuinely warmer smile rather than the cool reserved uncertain smile he's been offering. "I like the idea, Hawkgirl-san. If this is how it is done, I shall provide the phone. I thank you for payment. Under normal circumstances, I would decline, but ah..." He hesitates a bit, then makes a gesture. "On a budget. Part of my training," he admits. Which should be fairly apparent from the very cheap-looking handmade grappling hook gun he's got on his belt. "Oh, I can pick one up for you and load some minutes on it, as a form of apology. I did start to lose my temper a bit after all, not very lady-like I fear." But she just smiles softly, not seeming truly shamed about that. "It's not a problem Mr. Unknown." She heads toward a Walgreens, to pick up a pre-paid phone there for Mr. Unknown. Geez, she really doesn't even blink twice at being stared at. "You have done well with what you have. And you move very good, quick and smoothe as well. May I ask what sort of training you have had?" "Ah... it's quite all right," Mr. Unknown said as he rubs the back of his head. "I have taken martial arts for many years, although I have not had opportunity to put them to use until Mr. Unknown found me, and then... well, I still learning." He gestures. "The physical part, I need experience. The mental aspect..." He shrugs. "That is why I remain a body double." "A body double? Oh! I see, you are like...well, not a side-kick, but a replacement in training? An heir, yes, I believe that is a good term." Hawkgirl heads along the alise and finds the cell phone section. "Here we go, and the calling cards. I'm glad I remembered these. What color do you like?" Yes, she asked about color, then again, aren't the Japanese kids all about cell phones and cell phone accessories? "Black," Mr. Unknown indicates, as he follows. hands folded behind his back and walking as though this were a perfectly normal thing. It must be an American thing, to be quite open about this kind of thing. Or perhaps it was this person's? "I do not know if I will be his heir," says Mr. Unknown. "I do all the physical labor so he can concentrate on detective work. He has been working with me little by little, but he has sent me here. He says I need to learn, otherwise my brain is good only for keeping my skull from collapsing." Hawkgirl actually laughs. "I have a feeling, I would greatly like your mentor." She picks the black one up and picks up one of the cards that gives you 500 minutes. She then starts to head for the front counter. "Give him my best regards will you? I hope to meet him someday. Perhaps I should talk to Hawkman about vacationing in Japan. Oh, that would be exciting!" It's mostly just Hawkgirl. She opens a pouch and pulls out a roll of bills she has for emergencies while in costume and pays the cashier for the phone and phone card. She then grabs the bagged items and heads for the door after pocketing the change. "Let me call myself at the JSA Headquarters, so I'll have your number on caller ID. And I'll call you when the cloak is done. Let's find a place to sit and relax. How do you feel about roof tops?" "Perhaps you may... Mr. Unknown has been in operation for a great deal many years in Japan. Myself, I have only been with him for perhaps... a year?" A light shrug, as though time wasn't of consequence for the young man. "He did say I could dispense with the goatee and the moustache while I was here. I always thought those were... how do you say... seedy?" He chuckles a little, before coughing. "Ah, I would appreciate it if you do not mention that I said that." Following her outside, Mr. Unknown shrugs. "They are what they are. I have no great fear of heights." No, what he has a greater fear of is whether he could swing on up there with improvised equipment. Hawkgirl laughs, "No, I understand what you mean." Hawkgirl offers her free arm toward Mr. Unknown, "Then let us go. It will be fun. I know a place with a wonderful view." Her wings suddenly uncurl from her back and stretch out, taking up not only the entire sidewalk, but more, and she has to pull the back some, as they bump into things, including the parked car and the building front. "I won't drop you, you aren't Slobo. Him, I would drop on purpose." "That person... Slobo...?" Mr. Unknown says as he hesistatingly takes her arm rather than just grab her hand. Like there's a specific protocol to flying? "He actually works -with- the Titans?" The incredulity in his voice. "And you think I should be talking with -them-?" "He was with Young Justice, and I do not know what is current situation is with them. However, I have heard good things about the Titans. They would be worth speaking with, I believe." Hawkgirl grins a little impishly, "Pardon the invasion of personal space Mr. Unknown." Her arm slips to his waist and her grip is very strong. She then lifts into the air and with a flap of her wings, soon takes off at an easy pace to where she wishes to go. The plastic bag with the cell phone and cell phone card swaying from her other hand. She heads toward a very tall building. The woman is solid, no matter how feminine, and it matters little that her form is small. Wild Thing pages: With that much ass showing? Wow. The actress must be brave. "I'd be happy to--- Are!" The japanese expression of surprise slips from his lips as Mr. Unknown is carried up in the air. Not what he expected... and while he knew about superheroes, listening to stories was one thing, experiencing was another. He -almost- reaches to grasp Hawkgirl, but manages at the last second to stop himself, glance at Hawkgirl's face, and then calm himself. "Yare yare..." he says resignedly, and shifts his attention to the rooftop. After a second's flight, he ventures to ask Hawkgirl, "Do you have a mentor as well? This Justice Society... they train you?" "Hawkman was one of the founders," she says, "From long, long ago. I joined later on. However, I have not been mentored by anyone in this lifetime other than Hawkman." Her wings flap and soon enough she reaches the destination. She gently sets you down and settles her own feet down then. She then sits on the edge of the building, not a care in the world for the height as she opens the plastic bag and pulls the two items out. She holds the card between her teeth so the wind doesn't catch it, and offers the plastic bag for you to hold. She then rips the cell phone free of the plastic bare-handed, without any effort, and gives the trash to the plastic bag's mouth. She then starts to play with it and program it with the pre-paid card. "I know they train some. Stargirl is young, and the heir to Starman's weaponry. She has been trained as a hero and is a member. I suppose it depends on the situation and individual. You want me to put in a word for you?" Taking the plastic bag, Mr. Unknown steps back just a bit to give Hawkgirl her privacy to work. He nods briefly. "If there are senseis available, hai. But, ah..." He frowns. "I might not be able to. My, ah, sensei might not appreciate it if I left school here so quickly. He maintained that I should pursue both lives, before I forever stepped on a path." "Ah, I know a boxing gym in Bludhaven, but that is in on the east coast," Hawkgirl says. "The man that runs it was a Champion World Boxer, held the title the longest in history I believe. I'll see what I can do however. The Titans are local however, so likely your best bet." She finishes programming the phone and holds it out to you. "The minutes are loaded up, and my number at the Justice Society is programmed into it." She then smiles, "He is wise, your Sensei. This isn't the life for everyone Mr. Unknown, and good men and women get buried in this line of work." Her eyes turning sad. "Even my son. So please, be careful. Whatever you do, think things through and take the best option. Your life is important too." Mr. Unknown nods politely at the boxing reference, though something about his demeanor suggests he cannot quite picture what mere boxing could do against the more super-powered foes. Still, he takes the phone, and then hesitates, wrapping his fingers about the device tightly. "Aah!" A promise he might not be able to keep perfectly. "... I shall do my best," he says after considering. "My regrets for your son. I..." What was he to say now? And he falls silent. "Mine too. He's in a better place now though," that's what she keeps telling herself. Hawkgirl then smiles a bit though, "Let's enjoy this view," and she turns to look over the city. "Ah, you can see Titans Tower from here, see that island out in the bay? With the single tall building on it? Well, it is shaped like a T, isn't it?" Relieved to change the subject, Mr. Unknown adjusts his fedora on his head down just a bit further to hide his expression, and try and reconstruct that inscrutible image. "I see it," he says. He takes a deep breath, before looking back at Hawkgirl, lifting the fedora up again. Hell with the inscrutability. "Why do you keep doing it?" he asks with the tone of the incredulous youth. "Surely you've fulfilled your honorable duties many times over." "Because, it's the right thing to do, it feels good, it's in my blood. I am...a cursed being Mr. Unknown. Or perhaps blessed, depending on how you look at it. I feel driven to do this, drawn to it. These wings, these symbols," and she touches her chest over the hawk symbol. "I am bound to them, on a spiritual level. I am Hawkgirl," she states simply, but firmly. "No matter the griefs, the pains, the failures, or even the deaths. I must move on. I am driven by my love, and my sense of justice, of right. Being someone else...it's wrong," and she remembers being Kendra. She swallows at that. "All we can do, is be true to ourselves, and try our best, whatever that may be." "A legacy," says Mr. Unknown. "To be a part of something greater than oneself..." There's a slight smile on Mr. Unknown's face. "I think that's what I was seeking as a student. I still seek it, but at least I am on the path." He bows to Hawkgirl. "Forgive me, Hawkgirl-dono. I should not have asked you to consider the option of stopping." "No, it is a valid question. Though I have many enemies that wish me dead, and it doesn't always have much to do with the uniform I wear. I would be fighting for my life, with or without it. I am a unique case, and that is not something you could have known in either case." Hawkgirl then smiles. "It is good to ask questions anyway. To learn, to keep your mind open and your eyes searching. Your heart will know what is right and what isn't, but you have to be open to the answers." "Sensei says much the same thing. And then I ask him whether he is open as well," Mr. Unknown says with the impishness of the young. "And then he tells me to mind my own business." Tipping his fedora, the young Mr. Unknown laughs for the first time this evening. "I shall think about it. Perhaps next time I'll find some answers without diving head-first at a police car." Hawkgirl laughs at that. "We all have our moments of stubborness. And yes, please do. I rather not see you plastered," she teases you a little bit. She then shakes her head, "I think you should team up with others, get to learn how others fight, and learn from observation as well as experience." "I will," says Mr. Unknown with a nod, as the smile fades. He adjusts his head, lifts his chin, and affects as cool a demeanor as he can. "Though I do not know how anyone can keep as stone-faced as possible while being mystery." He hesistates. "Mysterious?" Hawkgirl actually giggles, "Mysterious. And I don't know, ask Batman. He is such a rude grump!" She huffs out a breath. "Kicked me out of his city, he did, or tried to." She doesn't care for him, but that is likely pride speaking. "I'd be wary of going to Gotham City, least you wish to be dressed down, no matter your lack or excess of experience." Now Mr. Unknown looks surprised. "He removes people's clothing? I had thought..." He pauses. "This is one of your idioms, is it?" "Oh no! A dressing down is being talked down to, lectured, belittled basically. I did not mean that. Oh my," and then Hawkgirl starts to laugh. "Sorry, but...that is so amusing! Thank you for that." "Good," Mr. Unknown grins, suddenly looking like the young man he is than what he pretends to be. "Considering some of the people my sensei fought, I would not have been surprised if there were people whose aim in life were to remove clothing." He considers. "Actually, we call them, what do you say, Photoshoppers?" A snicker at that, "I'm not going to ask on that one." Hawkgirl shakes her head in amusement. "Japan sounds like a very dangerou place, with these...photoshoppers." She smiles however, seeming to be enjoying this conversation very much. "Aaa," Mr. Unknown dismisses the notion with a wave of his hand. "It's just wish fulfillment, for most of them. The hardest foes are usually the ones that are ... very different from the people down there. Like a smart gorilla. Or a foe that will not die." "Ah, death is not as forever as many thing," Hawkgirl admits. "Wait, a smart Gorilla? Like Gorilla Grodd? If there is more than one of him, that must be rough. I'm surprised the world can handle two with his ego size." Ouch! "It involved mind transfer," Mr. Unknown admits. "I don't think Gorilla Grodd is the same. Why is it usually the gorillas? Why not a smart chimpanzee?" "Wait, don't we have one of those, but a hero?" Responding about the smart chimpanzee. The two talk a bit longer, before Hawkgirl finally offers to fly Mr. Unknown back down before departing, promising to contact him soon about the cape!